The Signal Transduction and Therapeutics Program Area is composed of 37 members, spanning 16 Departments within UCLA. In the past competing cycle, investigators from this Program authored 374 publications, of which 150 (40%) were inter-programmatic and 86 (23%) intra-programmatic. 143 (38%) were placed in high-impact journals. 27 members of this Program Area used 8 out of the 8 Shared Resources that are currently funded by the JCCC. During the current funding year, peer-reviewed funding totaled ~$16 million in total costs, including $3.6 million from the National Cancer Institute. As with other Program Areas, JCCC fosters a number of interactive activities and many of the Shared Resources that support investigators in the STT Program Area. During the current grant cycle, funds from the JCCC in the form of CCSG Developmental Funds, institutional support and philanthropic gifts to the STT Program Area total $2,987,635. These funds supported Interdisciplinary Grants, Seed Grants, recruitment/retention, Program Area Leadership support, funding for the use of emerging Shared Resources and trainees. Twenty-four of the Program Area Members were the recipients of JCCC support. Since its inception in 1996, the Signal Transduction Program Area has been engaged in investigating both basic mechanisms of signal transduction in normal cells and alterations in signal transduction in tumor cells. During the current CCSG funding period, we have seen increased activity in translational research, with the long-term aim of bringing basic science findings to clinical application. A number of activities, including joint meetings with clinical Program Areas, culminated in the merger of the Signal Transduction Program Area with a portion of the membership of .Cancer Translational Therapeutics Program Area. This extended and enriched Program Area is now called the Signal Transduction and Therapeutics Program Area. These changes were also made in response to the 2002 CCSG review suggestions to place greater emphasis on translational research, and after extensive consultation with our External Advisory Board. The goals of our new Program Area are: (1) to characterize signaling pathways and identify novel signaling molecules; (2) to understand differences in signaling between cancer and normal cells; (3) to promote clinical trials with signaling inhibitors; and (4) to promote close cooperation between basic and clinical science. To facilitate these goals, we have instituted a number of Program Area activities. Specifically, we have organized three different seminar series. We continue with the "Signal Transduction and Therapeutics Research" seminars as well as seminars by outside speakers. In addition, we have a regularly scheduled "Signal Transduction and Therapeutics Program Area Lunch" for our members. Finally, we have initiated a new type of meeting: a "Signal Transduction and Therapeutics Round Table Discussion" to bring together basic scientists and clinicians.